


Caught in the Act

by innerslytherin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://ansera.livejournal.com/43578.html?thread=1379898#t1379898">Rossi/Prentiss - Dave fucks Emily on Strauss' desk...while Strauss secretly watches and masturbates from her assistant's office.</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> People who like Erin Strauss might be offended. Read with care.

  
The door slammed open and Erin jumped, but fortunately she swallowed her gasp. She'd seen the way those two were looking at each other, but she hadn't expected them to release that tension _here_. Thank God she'd been sitting in the dark. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice her.

In the light from the hall, she fumbled her way to the door to her assistant's office, pulling it closed behind her.

No. Pulling it _mostly_ closed.

She caught her lower lip between her teeth as she pressed her eye to the narrow crack left.

Emily Prentiss' tight-but-tasteful dress was rucked up to her hips, David Rossi's rough, capable hands possessive and familiar on her skin. She wasn't wearing nylons. She had an arm around his neck, their lips tangled in a kiss that was the most passionate expression Erin had ever seen from the reserved, self-possessed Emily Prentiss. Dark hair fell in loose strands from the upswept hairdo that had bared her pale, slender neck.

"God, Emily," Dave was gasping, and Erin saw that Emily's other hand was down at his ass, squeezing. Her breasts, half-exposed by the sophisticated décolletage of her dress, thrust up towards his mouth as her slender body arched against his.

"You want me, don't you, Dave?" she purred. There was heat and confidence and such sexuality in her gaze, even in the low light, that Erin bit her lip harder against a moan. How had she earned only hatred from this woman?

"You know I do, Emily. I could barely keep my hands off you." He didn't keep his hands off now. One hand slid up under her dress and Emily moaned, her head falling back for a moment.

"If Strauss knew what we were doing..." Emily gasped, then thrust her hips forward against his hand.

Erin's hand slipped down between her legs and she wished she hadn't worn a pantsuit to the BAU holiday party. She could feel herself growing tight with desire.

"Forget Strauss," Dave murmured, his rough voice a caress. Erin knew he could forget her. She'd thrown herself at him once, during a drunken mistake close to the end of his first career with the BAU.

"God, Dave, I want you to fuck me right here." Emily's voice was husky and demanding. She reached back and unzipped her dress enough that she could tug it down, giving Dave a view of two pert, full breasts, the nipples standing stiff at attention.

Erin gave up on rubbing herself through two layers of fabric and unzipped her pants. She slid a hand down inside and found her panties--practical, cotton panties, fifty-five-year-old-woman panties--already drenched. She stroked lightly against her clit, feeling the drag of pubic hair poking through the fabric.

Dave growled something, walking Emily back to Erin's desk. Her dress was around her waist now and Erin could see that Emily wore no panties at all. The crisp dark curls were tidy and dripping, her upper thighs glistening with juices. Erin shoved her own panties aside and thrust two fingers inside herself, inhaling sharply and then biting her lip harder as Dave and Emily both paused for a moment.

"Hang on," Dave breathed, and went back to shut the door. As he did, Emily flicked on Erin's desk lamp. Shadows pooled around her breasts as she cupped and groped herself, fingers flicking and tugging at her nipples.

"Please, Dave, or I'll start without you," she threatened, and propped her ass on Erin's desk. She would leave traces of her passion there. Erin wondered if she would be able to smell it.

Dave was back in front of Emily in an instant, dropping to his knees and shoving his face in her cunt. Erin's mouth dropped open and she thrust her fingers inside herself again, then pulled back and began flicking delicately against her clit. She could see Dave's tongue as he drew back, flicking against Emily's clit, making Emily drop her head back again. Her hair tumbled free of the do and she thrust her breasts into the air. Her fingers were in Dave's hair, rubbing and tugging.

Erin tried to match Dave's rhythm, but her body too more revving up than a woman a decade younger. She gave in and rubbed harder, then lifted a hand to lick her fingers for extra moisture.

Emily was whimpering already, Dave's mouth relentless. He had a finger inside her too, and Erin could see he was rubbing gently. Of course David Rossi would know how to find a woman's G-spot and pleasure her first. Emily Prentiss probably had multiple orgasms every time they fucked. Erin pressed harder against her clit, then slid her other hand down between her legs, spreading her feet a bit wider to work a finger inside herself.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Emily was chanting, and Dave surged to his feet, his thick, heavy cock out of his pants. The bowtie was still tight around his neck, his jacket unwrinkled, and then there was his thick, proud cock, hard and weeping, shoving into Emily Prentiss' very wet, very willing cunt. Erin had to hold her breath to keep from whimpering.

Dave pushed Emily down against Erin's desk so he could play with her breasts as he fucked her. His hands were rough and sure, the hands of a man who knew those breasts well. Erin wished she had a free hand to pinch her own nipples. Instead she pressed her jacket-clad torso against the door frame and worked her hands faster. Emily was whimpering, her mouth open, her gaze hungry. Then Dave pulled her to an angle so that her tits bounced with every thrust. His gaze dropped to watch them, then went back to her face. Erin's throat tightened.

"God, you're gorgeous," Dave was whispering. "So fucking hot, so sexy, Emily, dripping and tight for me. Love seeing you all wet and bothered and knowing it's my cock you're thinking of, fucking you so hard you can't walk tomorrow. I want to make you come so hard you scream and we make Strauss jealous of everything we have and she doesn't."

Erin whimpered, then pushed harder against her clit. Her assistant's office was dark. They couldn't see her, and they were fucking so enthusiastically they probably wouldn't notice if Aaron Hotchner walked into the office and watched them openly.

 _That_ thought made Erin's eyes fall closed for a moment, but then Emily gasped sharply and Erin had to watch.

She watched the lines of Emily's neck tense. She watched Emily's hand come up and squeeze hard at her own breast, pinching and pulling. She watched Emily's legs jerk involuntarily.

And Erin remembered what that felt like. _God_ she wanted it so badly, and she didn't care whether it was David Rossi's cock or Emily Prentiss' fingers, she just wanted someone else's body against hers.

As Emily trembled and shook through her orgasm, Dave thrust harder and faster, one hand tight on her bare ass and the other still working at her clit, keeping her gasping afresh every time she seemed to be done. Then he was groaning, his voice low and guttural, and Erin could remember the feel of come rushing inside her body, flooding her with heat and wondering if this time she would get pregnant.

Erin's hand flew against her clit, and then she was coming too, biting her lip hard against making any sound. The world grayed out for a minute, and when she game back to herself, they were tidying themselves.

Emily's dress was back down around her knees, her breasts demurely covered, though there was an appealing flush apparently in the dim light of the desk lamp. She was fixing her hair, her lips curled in a sated smile as she watched Dave tuck himself back inside his tux.

Erin leaned against the door frame and wished like hell that Dave hadn't turned her down that time ten years ago. She watched Dave stroke Emily's cheek, then lean in for a tender kiss. She watched them pull away from her desk and rearrange the few things they had displaced. She watched Dave make his way to the door, crack it open, and nod for Emily to flip off the desk lamp. Emily joined him at the door, then preceded him into the hall.

At the last minute, as Dave was pulling the door closed behind him, he looked into the office and gazed directly at the doorway where Erin stood.

After the door closed behind him, she slumped weakly to the floor and closed her eyes.  



End file.
